one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorzan
Gorzan is a Legends of Chima minifigure released in 2013. He is a major protagonist in the theme, and will continue being released in 2015 sets. Background In The Legends of Chima he is first seen playing hide and seek with Worriz, Cragger, Eris, Laval, and Skinnet. He then later on when Cragger is chasing Laval he sees them going into the Falling Jungle and he says "That place is crazy." In The Great Story, Gorzan competes in the Joust of Jungle Judgement. He is defeated by Laval in the first round, screaming "BUMMER!!!!" when he falls off of his Speedor. In The Warrior Within he G'Loona and Grumlo see a flower on the road and make a detour many people go by but when the Ravens come Razar plucks the flower and tries to sell it to Gorzan, Gorzan gets mad and pushes Razar. Next the Wolves come in their Pack Trackers and they try to attack but Gorzan gets in his Gorilla Striker. They fight and a piece of metal falls on the flower and it droops he then puts it in a field with other flowers. In Market Day, Gorzan competes in the Trail of Terrible Torture, but is distracted and crashes. In The Hundred Year Moon, Gorzan discovers that G'Loona has gone missing on the night the Wolves go on a rampage. Gorzan explains this to Laval, Lagravis, and Eris. Laval and Eris agree to help him, and then Gorzan organizes all of the Gorilla Tribe to pilot their Gorilla mechs to fight off the wolves, but it goes horribly wrong. In For Chima!, he protects Laval and Eris as they run away from the Crocodile, Wolf and Rhino army. Set Appearances * 70008 Gorzan's Gorilla Striker * 70125 Gorilla Legend Beast * 70130 Sparratus' Spider Stalker * 70143 Sir Fangar's Sabre-Tooth Walker * 70147 Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress * 70222 Tormak's Shadow Blazer Speedorz * 70109 Whirling Vines * 70136 Banana Bash Ultrabuilds * 70202 CHI Gorzan LEGO.com Description Gorzan Gorillas tend to be super strong but also super mellow. This is even more true for Gorzan, one of the most sensitive creatures in all of CHIMA. He is incredibly powerful and can efficiently crush most enemies, but he will later anguish over “the poor flowers” he stepped on during the battle. Gorzan sometimes cares a little too much about the little things – he’d rather pick the nits out of your fur or offer you mellow advice than help you in battle. He is overly-sentimental and prone to staring wistfully at flowers. He sometimes feels another creature’s pain before they even realize they had any pain. He’s THAT sensitive. Be aware when greeting him – he gives everyone a big, loving, (and inadvertently painful) hug whenever he sees them. So wear some extra armor if you’re hanging out with him socially. Gorzan’s just a great guy – and a wildly-powerful fighter when his warrior instincts kick in – but he can sometimes be a little high maintenance. Gallery 309px-Chima_Gorilla.jpg|In the Animated Series Gorzan holding Cragger by the Tail.jpg|Gorzan holding Cragger by the tail 580px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.24.17_PM.png|Outlands Variant in the Animated Series GorzanBigBrownArmor.png|Wearing Armour 522px-Gorzan70136.jpg|Outlands Variant GEDC2047.JPG|His Front Printing and Face GEDC2048.JPG|His Back Printing and Alternate Face 334px-Gorzan 1.png|Without Armour Gorzann2.jpg 70147-7.jpg 70143-5.jpg Fire Gorzan CGI.png Category:Gorilla Tribe Category:One Chi to Rule Category:Princes and Princesses Category:Child Lovers